The subject matter described herein relates to manufacturing techniques and more particularly to a wiring conduit.
Various manufacturing and construction operations require wiring to be installed in conduits. By way of example, in the field of aircraft manufacturing electrical conduits are secured to various structural elements throughout the aircraft and in conventional practice electrical wiring harnesses are pulled through the conduits. Aircraft structures have a wide variety of shapes and dimensions into which electrical conduit must be integrated, which sometimes requires custom conduit designs.
Accordingly, adaptable electrical conduits may find utility, e.g., in the construction of vehicles such as aircraft.